yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Reuknight
is a Rank A, Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Omamori tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Reuknight evolves from Helmsman when fused with Armsman. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Reuknight has a pink and purple face, a triangular rosy nose, and two flags on his backside which is predominantly white but has two hollow blue circles and a colored spot near the top. He holds a ''katana sword at his hip and always holds a Jumonji yari ''spear in his right hand. His armor his mostly blue and crested with yellow at most edges, wearing shoulder pads obviously on his shoulders along with having a purple tie at his waist to hold his sword. He wears a typical shogun ''kabuto helmet with a yellow moon crest in the middle with a crack in the center and tips, a navy article clothing similar to that of his pants and socks, and golden-yellow zori sandals. Two large aqua blue wisps can be seen on each side of his shoulders. Reuknight is the combined form of Helmsman and Armsman. Reuknight was saved from drowning by Nathaniel in the first Yo-kai Watch movie, and considers him an ally and friend. Profile Yo-kai Watch Fuse Helmsman with Armsman. Reuknight also appears in Hooligan Road in the Yo-kai World. Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Helmsman and Armsman. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai using a Red Coin in the past. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch Movelist |10x5|-|Single enemy}} |20-90 50-110| |Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Lower's a foe's SPR with the power of an undead knight.}} |150||All enemies|Draws a sword from the hip and strikes all his foes with one blow.}} ||6 = No elemental-weakness damage if guarding.|-}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "Young one, you've got spirit! Come! Be my squire! Er, friend!" * Loafing: "A vital rest!" * Being traded: "Ah, so you are my new retainer of sorts. Carry on, then!" * Receiving food (favorite): "My favorite!" * Receiving food (normal): " *chew* " * Receiving food (disliked): "I can't." In the anime Reuknight was first summoned in the 1st movie as part of Nathaniel's team against Dame Dedtime. Etymology * "Reuknight" is a portmanteau of reunite and knight. * "Genma Shogun" is a portmanteau of and shogun. * "Uniguerriero" is a portmanteau of unite and guerriero (warrior). * "Hybritter" is a portmanteau of hybrid and Ritter (knight). * "Juntollero" is a portmanteau of juntos (together) and caballero (knight). * "Bushidos" is a portmanteau of bushido and dos (Spanish for "two"). Trivia * Reuknight's wisps are actually sentient shown by one of his unlockable victory poses. * His wisps may also be symbolism for him being made of Helmsman and Armsman. (Two Souls, two wisps) * Despite having a normal medal in the game, he has a Z medal in the anime. * There is a possible connection from Reuknight drowning in the first Yo-kai Watch movie and his debut in the anime having to do with swimming. In other languages and shogun. | fr-name = Bushidos | fr-meaning = | de-name = Hybritter | de-meaning = | es-name = Juntollero | es-meaning = | it-name = Uniguerriero | it-meaning = | du-name = Reuknight | du-meaning = | ptbr-name = Bravelmo | ptbr-meaning = | ru-name = Полновождь Polnovozdʹ | ru-meaning = | kr-name = 환마장군 Hwanmajanggun | kr-meaning = }} fr:Bushidos es:Juntollero de:Hybritter Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Group Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Blue Yo-kai